


Shield

by hybristophilica



Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [11]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: Mirage saved Bloodhound's life.
Relationships: Bloodhound & Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812802
Kudos: 4





	Shield

Bloodhound scanned the area in front of them, then proceeded to run forward. They and Mirage had to leave Crypto’s banner in the Airbase because there was a full squad still waiting for them to grab it, and were now headed to the Pit, where the Ring was closing around.

The both of them kneeled behind on of the boxes in the narrow passage and stayed in silence for a couple of seconds before Bloodhound scanned their surroundings again. 

Two red moving figures appeared in their sight, and, alarmed for being caught, they started running towards them.

“ _I bathe in the bloth_!” Bloodhound invoked the help of the Allfather and jumped out of their hideout, ready for the massacre. They ran towards Lifeline with an assault rifle aimed at her head, but they hadn’t noticed Bangalore hiding behind one of the supplies beans. Bloodhound started shooting, managing to knock Lifeline down, but they knew Bangalore’s aim wouldn’t miss. 

They waited for the pain to arrive in an instant, but instead, when the soldier emptied the magazine of her gun, it was on Mirage. Or better, on one of his decoys.

Bloodhound rushed to the side, repositioning themself to aim again, while Mirage sent all of his decoys around poor Bangalore. Bloodhound got closer, the clones shielding them from the bullets of their enemy, and when they arrived behind her, their hand was firm as it brandished the axe down on her body.

“Good job buddy!” Mirage patted their shoulder with a satisfied smile, looting Bangalore’s box quickly. Bloodhound’s eyes slowly came back to normality as they pulled a sigh of relief after the short but intense fight. They wiped away the blood from their glove before running their fingers through Mirage’s hair. He’d saved their life.

“Good job.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr and twitter @ hybristophilica <3


End file.
